Revenge, Hidden in a Box of Chocolates
by Evil-Rubber Duck
Summary: Yes, friends. The rumoured sequel of Tickle Me is here! The Yami's feel that their hikaris need to be punished, what will happen? The suspence!


Revenge, Hidden in a Box of Chocolates.

Look! A sequel!

Talan and Haru: Oh _jesus._ Not again.

Yes everyone, it's my sequel to Tickle Me. Isn't it lovely?

Talan: No..? I can obviously tell it won't be.

**Disclaimer, done by our very own, Chibi Mariku!**

Chibi Mariku: Ame does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Still. She never will, unless she steals Seto Kaiba's money. Which she doesn't own. You know what..? She only owns her ideas for this story. So there.

Ame: Thank you, Mariku.

**Revenge, Hidden in a Box of Chocolates.**

It was three weeks after that fateful day. The Pharaoh was beaten…by badly voiced plushies that were stoned. Two other yamis were beaten as well. The Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber. Both needed revenge on their hikaris, who said they did nothing of the sort. They were home, putting together a puzzle of cute rabbits and chipmunks. Like hell they were. Malik **hated** cute things, to start with. So they had lied…

Flashback to three weeks ago---

Marik and Bakura stomped into the house. Their eyes were open and full of anger and shock. They just listened to five minutes of "Tickle me Elmo!" They knew who planned it too. Kuro, Talan, Haru, Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi. The little bastards that everyone should hate, but fangirls seemed to _love_ Malik, Ryou and Yuugi. What was **wrong** with them!

"Hey Bakura, you look very pissed off," Malik noted as they entered the area where the six children were.

"I wonder why," Bakura seethed, glaring at Ryou with so much hate that he whimpered to himself.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Baku-chan!" Haru chirped, sitting by the once Tomb Robber's feet. 'Baku-chan' glared at her with a furious glare from his cold brown eyes so that she inched away, a small smile trying to force itself out from her lips, but it failed. Marik just shoved his hands into his pants pockets, glaring at some form of evil dust on the floor that wanted to…castrate him or something. Or take over the world. That was_ his _job.

"On my mind, ne? How about that I should send all SIX of you to the shadow realm? No, even the shadows wouldn't like to eat you, maybe I'll just kill you, or embarrass you in some way so you'll WANT to die, yeah!" Bakura was insanely talking to himself again, foam dripping to the floor at random points as he spoke. Marik inched away, hitting the wall slowly. He grumbled to himself about something and left to go home, dragging Bakura with him. "WE'LL BE BACK!" Bakura screamed, sending everyone into shivers. Not because of Bakura, though. No, Bakura would probably forget in a few days and go back to harassing the former Pharaoh, or something.

Present Day, Domino City---

"Ryou, what's up with you?" Malik asked, walking down the steps of his house to face the albino, who seemed to be upset.

"Bakura ate all the chocolate AGAIN. I swear, I'll never leave that psychotic man with chocolate ever. The whole house was in chaos, luckily my father was not home at the time," Ryou told the Egyptian, who nodded.

"Well, I thought you learned your lesson last time," Malik replied, jumping ahead to walk on top of a wooden park bench. "When the Pharaoh and Bakura ate the chocolate. Isn't that why we used the Elmos?"

"Yes. That is true, but he got a stomachache after that. So I assumed—.."

"Exactly. Assuming things never helped the Gods, Ryou. So I guess…" Malik paused as he jumped from the bench. "Now you have learned your lesson, and you can never have your sweet caramel British chocolate ever again."

"S-shut up!" Ryou whimpered, almost in tears. He loved his chocolate more than anything.

"Oh, fine," Malik mused and went over to sit below a tree. Ryou followed and sat with the boy until Yuugi came, who was holding out chocolate and flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuugi shouted, holding out a lavender flower to Malik, who glared at it.

"..It's not Valentine's Day, idiot," Malik whispered, making Yuugi's face fault. His eyes filled with tears.

"Bu-but they were on SALE," Yuugi cried. Malik and Ryou rolled their eyes. Yuugi and his sale buying. He got it from Haru, and he loved the idea. Soon he smiled again. "Oh well, I'll save them for NEXT Valentine's Day!" Ryou blinked a few times and then piped up to his friend.

"That's in eight months, mate," Ryou replied, which made a pout form on Yuugi's face.

"Who's counting?" Malik asked, a smirk on his face now. Ryou looked away quickly.

"No one, I just…know for a fact!" Ryou stammered. Yuugi smirked.

"Riiight," the tri-coloured hair boy whispered, making Ryou growl.

**-Ishtar House, 3:40 p.m-**

"What can we do to get them back?" Marik asked, sitting on a torn-up couch, his feet resting on a nearby stool. Bakura was eating some chocolate he had stole from Ryou, so he was content. "I said, what can we do!" Bakura shrugged.

"Who cares. They're immature, so they can have their fun," Bakura replied. Marik snapped.

"They can have their fun! What the hell is wrong with you?" Marik shouted, collaring the other Yami. Bakura just smirked.

"Of course we'll do something to them, idiot. We'll need to get the Pharaoh in it, though," Bakura finished, biting off the last of his chocolate bar with a smirk.

/\\

Bakura and Marik are planning something against the hikaris? Oh my, _what_ will happen!

Haha, Haru. There is your 'It's on sale' business.

Read and review.


End file.
